Clovis Of Britannia
Characters Clovis ''LA'' Britannia-The Main Character. Yukimura Sanada-Clovis's Best Friend. C.C-One Of Clovis's Love Interest and Partner. Roy Mustang-General. Kallen Kozuki- Schneizel ''El'' Britannia Genji ''Vi'' Britannia Rival's Cordemone Kaname Ohgi Milly Ashford Pollux ''Rui'' Britannia Castor '' Rui'' Britannia Charles ''DI'' Britannia(Deceased) Geno Weighburg Anya Alstram Clovis's Rise to the Prince Thrown Roy Mustang-your Majesty your throne awaits your greatness. Clovis-Thank you Mustang you can get the rest of today off if you want. Roy-Thank you sir(Bows) Clovis-Jeremiah its time to begin operations on my father Geass abilites send a few soliders dressed in terriorist wardrobe to see if that old fool will use his geass spy on him and give me status report later. Jeremiah-As you wish. Yukimura-Hey Prince how's it feel on the throne chair. Clovis-Yukimura...Its you!I haven't seen you in 4 years what's been going on. Yukimura-still trying to surpass the Mibu ofcourse I want to conquer Japan you see. Clovis-Im sure you'll succeed your the best Swordsman I know. Yukimura-Thanks but you know own Area 25 how do you feel about that. Clovis-great but I want Britannia aswell I won't stop till I get it Yukimura-Still as bent on Britannia I see. Kill Charles Clovis-Hello Father. Charles-Clovis what can do for you. Clovis-Simple Die. Charles-what did you say Guards ceass him. Clovis-just kicked the guards in there necks and arms breaking there Arms. Charles-I can use my geass back away now! Clovis-foolish old man your too old your geass is worn out. anyway I know about V.V your brother. Charles-...V.V. Clovis-Yes one of your Geass Supplyers. Clovis-wheres C.C. Charles-in a cell in Lab 7. Clovis-Shoots Charles C.C Found,Terrorists. Clovis-C.C is it thats your name correct. C.C-Y..es who are you. Clovis-My Name is Clovis ''LA' Britannia. C.C-Britannia!you are His son Backs away. Clovis-don't be afraid Im here to help you I killed Charles he's no longer a threat believe me Pulls out hand to help her up. C.C-Grips his hands. In Clovis's Con. Clovis-C.C you sit on your throne Roy-Sir where underattack. Clovis-What!Deploy the knightmares get them into a battle position don't make any rash moves until we Know what we are up against. Roy-okay everyone battle ready now! Clovis-wait they have our knightmare frames impossible. Meanwhile In Schneizels. Schneizel-I see Clovis has done something well Cornelia he's killed our Father I appluade you Clovis. Cornelia-Clovis...How Could you. Schneizel-Terrorists?hmmm Im sure Clovis can handle The Situation on his own. Coenelia-your not going to help him. Schniezel-Hehehehehehehehheh....Ofcourse not. Clovis-the Enemy is at that dot. V.V-we have him now. Clovis-Finish them all Off right there Units! Jeremiah-there Cornered. V.V-What! Retreat. Roy-I don't think so lauches a Missle at V.V. V.V-Auagh!Auagh!Nooooooo! Charles Funeral,Knight Of One's Act Clovis and his Entire Family-Odysseus,Guinevere,Schneizel,Cornelia,Euphemia,Carine,Castor,Pollux,Shosuke,Genji.Schniezel was giving a speech ''Britannia we are all Deeply saddened at The Emperor's and My Fathers Death(Which he wasn't really disapointed about)My Entire Family and other Britannian Families are not happy of this development what I can ensure is that the culprit will be found and Executed In the Name Of all Britannian's and Eleven's who do not Bare a Grudge because even by My Fathers Death Britannia is gaining Motivation and Will To succeed In forming a Dominant Nation and peacefull Prosperity that ''Charles ''DI'' Britannia Himself would Dream of My Family My Brothers Clovis,Oddyseus,Pollux,Castor,Shosuke, Genji. My sisters Guinevere,Cornelia,Carine.My Deceased mother Gabriela and Deceased Step Mother Marianne and Step brother and Sister Lelouch and Nunnally.They all would say the Same'' Clovis Thought Schniezel was almost a better actor than He was when he heard that He felt seriously Touched.lets us give a moment Of silence Knight Of one interrupted saying Clovis killed The Emperor please I beg Heed my words. Oddyseus-What!Heed my word's Bismark!Leave and nothing unfortunate will become of you insulting My Brother The Black haired prince said. Corneila was silent. Schniezel-Hmmm Unacceptable Waldstein you have usurped your position haven't you. Waldstein-Please listen he shot him. Schniezel-Guards take him away from this moment of silence. Clovis-Why would I kill my own father! Carine-Ignore this Man Onee-Sama. Waldstein fights off the guards and goes for Clovis but is Blocked By Geno and Sliced By Anya Suddenly. The Two Roses and Britannia Yukimura-Long ago in The Mid/Late 1400's a cold war began Between Two Family Houses One had The logo Of The Red Roses.This family was The Lancastrian's House name which was House Of Lancaster.Lead By Henry and his Family and Descendents Henry Tudor would lead The Lancastrains against The other Powerful group family known as The White Rosed Yorkists who represented The House Of York.The Lancastrians believed Yorkists rule were Evil and Inhuman while Yorkists believed they could Create a better world no war No Violence just peace however what they were willing to do to grant this was Injustice or so The Lancastrians Claimed we will never know as Henry Tudor Defeated Richard 3 and the Rose Crusader Rosenkreuz and his followers this battle lasted until 1455-1487 so Clovis Britannia has also originated from British Occupency. Assault